


Первая кровь

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: Семейные традиции [1]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: Все традиции с чего-то да начинаются
Series: Семейные традиции [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132646
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Первая кровь

— Ну знаешь ли, Джеймс Генри, — сказал доктор Уортроп, — это просто смешно!

— Смешно, сэр, — уныло согласился я.

Выглядел доктор и правда... забавно: половина лица чисто выбрита, половина заросла щетиной, волосы дыбом и мазок пены за ухом. Всё бы хорошо, когда бы не длинный глубокий порез, который мы вдвоём с трудом стянули и закрыли. Зато проснулись... В общем, отдавать ему бритву я не спешил.

Доктор скорчил гримасу, поморщился, потянулся проверить, не разошлось ли. Влез пальцами в пену и не глядя вытер их об рубашку — всё равно её теперь только в мусор.

— Джеймс. Если я однажды соберусь перерезать себе горло, то не так по-дилетантски, в конце концов!

Не смешно и неубедительно. Ничего он резать не собирался, просто в раковину вдруг закапала кровь, и я даже не сразу сообразил, что вижу: Уортроп с лицом задумчивым и безмятежным твёрдою рукою вёл бритвой от уха к подбородку, аккуратно рассекая кожу, и... 

— Не буду я резать горло, — вздохнул доктор. — Никому, никогда, честью клянусь.

— Это хорошо, сэр, — вздохнул я, глядя куда-то пониже воротника, на пятна крови и антисептика, расплывающиеся на мокрой насквозь ткани. — Это правильно.

— Так. — Доктор стянул с себя многострадальную рубашку, швырнул её на пол и пододвинул ко мне свои бритвенные принадлежности. — Раз ты у нас самый... осторожный... то давай. Добривай.

А что мне оставалось делать. Неловко вышло, в первый-то раз, зато у меня не дрожали руки и никто больше не порезался. Никогда.

А потом я сбился со счёта.

— Признайся, — однажды сказал я, потому что кто-то должен был это сказать, — ты просто терпеть не можешь бриться.

— Разумеется, — совершенно серьёзно сказал доктор Уортроп, глядя на меня снизу вверх с удивлением и толикой укоризны. — Но при чём здесь это? Нет, если ты не хочешь... 

Но я, конечно, хотел.


End file.
